


My heart has always been yours

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, SuperCorp, a happy ending too of course, bit of angst, they just love each other a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr:"kara and lena hooked up one movie night and have been for the past few months.. lena assumes they are together now & kara thinks it’s just sex but wants more. aka angst with happy ending?"





	My heart has always been yours

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter of my fake married fic is half done so I'm hoping to get that finished by the end of the week, if anyone was wondering. This idea distracted me and I just had to write it. Thanks for reading!

**I’m going to miss you tonight, have fun with your sister x**

How can a simple text make her heart flutter while simultaneously filling her stomach with dread. No, dread is the wrong word but whatever the feeling is, it’s not a good one. Fear, maybe?

Fear’s a better word. Fear of losing Lena, fear of destroying their friendship, fear of being heartbroken.

“You okay there?” Alex asks from beside her. Kara quickly puts her phone away, her stomach twisting with guilt instead. Tonight is about her and Alex, a chance to spend some sister time together, something they haven’t done much of lately.

“I’m fine,” she answers, giving her sister a smile she knows is fooling no one.

“You can talk to me, you know that, right?” Alex asks, leaning into her side and Kara slips into the feeling, let’s the warmth of Alex’s embrace calm her, like only she can.

“Of course I know that. I just… I don’t know where to start.”

How is she meant to tell Alex about this thing with Lena when she doesn’t even know what it is herself?

“Does it have something to do with the text you just got?”

“Did you see it?” Kara asks, pulling away from Alex’s side so she can see her. She doesn’t know how to tell Alex what’s been happening lately but if she saw the message, if she’s guessed what’s going on, it could make things a lot easier.

Alex shakes her head. “What’s going on?”

“I…” Kara opens her mouth, closes it, only to open it again, but no words come out. She really has no idea how to talk about things like this. They don’t really talk about these sorts of things together, about relationships, about sex. Well, they didn’t before, they do more now, but that’s mostly just Alex talking about Maggie.

“Never mind actually, it doesn’t matter,” Kara says with a shake of her head.

If she says this out loud, it makes it real, it makes it something she can no longer deny and it means she going to have to do something about it.

And she doesn’t want to lose Lena.

“Hey,” Alex says softly, nudging Kara in the side. “If you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to. We can order another pizza and put on another movie so you can forget about whatever’s on your mind. But if you do want to talk, I’m here, okay?”

Kara pauses to think, bites her lip. “Can we order another pizza anyway?”

Alex laughs. “Of course.”

“Okay.” Kara takes a deep breath, she can do this. “Do you remember that movie night you and Maggie couldn’t make it to?”

Alex brow furrows as she thinks. “You mean the one a few months ago?”

Kara nods.

“What about it?” Alex prompts when Kara makes no move to continue.

“That night…umm…we…Lena…she and umm…” Rao, why was this so hard?

Alex takes Kara’s hand, gives it a squeeze. “What happened?”

“We…well…we sort of kissed?” It comes out as more of a question but they definitely kissed that night, they did a lot more than kiss that night.

“You two kissed?”

She nods. “We were just sitting there, watching a movie, and then next thing I knew, we were kissing.” Kara still has no idea what prompted Lena that night but that kiss had definitely been the best first kiss of her life.  “And then we… _you know_ ,” Kara says, putting emphasis on the last words. She really hopes Alex gets the hint because she’s not sure she can say it out loud.

Alex’s mouth drops open. “You slept with Lena?”

She nods.

“Just the once?”

Kara shakes her head, cheeks red as she thinks about all the times since that night that they’ve been together, and there have been a lot. They still do all the things they had before that night, they still have lunch together, dinner, movie nights and Kara’s constantly stopping by L-Corp to see Lena, but now there’s definitely an extra element to their friendship, one that involves lots of…physical contact.

Alex’s eyes widen. “More than once?”

“We’ve been…” She pauses, tries to find the right words. “Sleeping together for the past few months.”

“Oh my God.”

It’s out there now, she can’t take it back.

Kara nervously runs a hand through her hair while she waits for Alex to say more, she doesn’t know what else to say herself.

“You’re upset about something, why are you upset?” Alex’s face darkens. “She’s not forcing you to do anything you don’t want to, is she?”

Kara’s eyes widen and she scrambles to get words out of her mouth as fast as she can, she doesn’t want Alex to think that’s the problem, not for a moment. “No, no, of course not! It’s consensual, all of it’s consensual!”

Alex frowns. “Then what’s the problem?”

And there it is, the real part she doesn’t want to answer, doesn’t want to say out loud, because saying it out loud makes it true, squashes that small amount of hope that she’s wrong about how Lena feels about their current arrangement.

“It’s just sex to her,” Kara says, her voice small now. “But I…” She takes a deep breath. This is Alex, she can tell Alex anything, and hopefully her sister will have some advice for what she can do in this particular situation. “I love her.”

“Oh,” Alex breathes, pulling Kara back into her side. “I’m sorry.”

Kara wills herself not to cry. She’d secretly hoped that Alex would tell her she was being silly, that of course Lena loved her too. But in what world would someone like Lena like someone like her?

“What do I do?” Kara asks but one sad look from Alex gives her the answer she already had herself. “I have to end it, don’t I?” Tears do come this time, Alex’s thumb catching one that spills.

“You know it’s for the best,” Alex says, pulling Kara back so her head is resting on Alex’s shoulders. “The longer you keep this up, the more hurt you’ll be when it inevitably ends.”

“But…” The thought of ending things with Lena, of no longer being able to hold her close, no longer waking up to Lena against her. No more tender kisses or soft touches and no more seeing the woman she loves, so free, so carefree and open. It hurts, but what she knows will hurt more is when this ends, when Lena ends it and she’s left heartbroken and aching for her best friend. If she has to stop sleeping with Lena to save their friendship, she will, even if it’ll be one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do. “…I know.”

xxx

Kara had resolved to talk to Lena the next time she saw her, to put an end to their ‘friends with benefits’ relationship once and for all. But the next time also happened to be the night of Lena’s fundraising gala and how could she do anything but press Lena up against a wall as soon as they were alone, trailing hot kisses down her neck.

She really looked ridiculously hot in that green dress (and she looked even better once the dress was on the floor).

She didn’t regret that (or the two times they had sex the next morning) but Lena is over for a movie night right now and she can’t put this off any longer. It seems fitting, to end this arrangement the same way it had started.

They’re halfway through their second movie now and Kara knows she’s running out of time because no doubt when this movie ends, Lena will expect that they move into Kara’s bedroom, just as they usually do on nights where they’re alone (or sometimes they don’t even make it to the bedroom).

Okay, she needs to do this now, she has to do it before something more happens tonight, she has to-

Lena’s mouth is warm and insistent against her own and Kara melts into the contact, sighs into the feeling of Lena against her. Kara swipes her tongue along Lena’s bottom lip and the moan Lena let’s out shoots straight through her.

Just one more time couldn’t hurt, right?

Lena’s hand trails hot up her thigh and...

Kara pulls away, she can’t do this, not again, not when she knows Lena doesn’t feel the same. “Wait.”

Lena sits back immediately and Kara wants to take back the words, wants to pull Lena back in and get lost in the feeling of her once more.

“Is everything okay?”

“I…” Kara needs a moment to catch her breath. She looks away, Lena too distracting with her red stained lips and dark eyes. “We can’t do this anymore.”

“What?” Lena retreats even further, a frown on her face.

“We can’t do _this_ ,” Kara waves her hand back and forth between them. “Anymore.”

“Of course,” Lena says, sitting up straighter. Kara sees the walls going up around Lena, how her eyes harden, how she loses the softness she always has around her.

But that’s not what Kara wants, she may want to stop this aspect of their relationship because she knows it’ll be better for them both in the long run but she doesn’t want to lose Lena’s friendship too.

“I can leave, if that’s what you would prefer?” It’s said like a question but Lena doesn’t wait for a response as she stands.

“Wait,” Kara says, jumping to her feet, she grabs Lena’s hand. “Will you at least let me explain?”

Lena pauses for a moment before she nods and retakes her seat.

This wasn’t part of the plan, she didn’t want Lena to know how she feels, in case it change things between them, but she also doesn’t want to lose Lena either, and telling her the truth is better than watching her walk out the door.

Lena watches her, clearly waiting for her to say something but Kara doesn’t know where to start. How do you tell your best friend you’re in love with them?

Evidently she takes too long because Lena speaks first. “Will you at least tell me why?” Tears pool in Lena’s eyes and this is almost worse than the walls she’d put up before. She did this to Lena, she hurt her, all because she let her stupid feelings get in the way.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Kara reaches out to take Lena’s hand but Lena shifts away. Guilt shoots through her, hurt settling in her stomach. Lena’s never pulled away from her before.

“It’s a bit late for that.”

“Lena…I…I’m sorry. It’s just better this way.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I thought I could do it, I thought I could push my feelings for you away but these last few months have only made me fall harder for you. I just need time, time to get over you, but I hope we can still be friends. You’re too important to me, and I don’t want something like this to ruin our friendship.”

Lena’s quiet for a long moment, each passing second of silence only making Kara more anxious. Finally, she speaks. “I don’t understand.”

Kara frowns. “You don’t understand what?”

“You’re breaking up with me to get over your feelings for me?”

“I can’t break up with you if we’re not even dating.”

Lena huffs out a breath. “What is it you think we’ve been doing for the past few months then? Because it sure as hell felt like dating to me.”

“What?”

“We spent most of our free time together. We had lunch dates and dinner dates and I took you to all of L-Corps events as my date and we spent basically every night together. What did you think we were doing?”

Kara can feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. Can Lena hear it too? “I never…we never…we never really talked about it, I thought-“

Lena’s eyes widen. “You thought it was just sex?”

Kara nods as hope swells within her. “It wasn’t?”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena says, reaching out to take her hand. Just this one small touch feels like everything. “Of course it wasn’t just sex. I thought you knew how I feel about you. I love you.”

The words are barely out of Lena’s mouth when Kara surges forward and kisses her. They’d been kissing not ten minutes ago but it feels like a lifetime since then, this kiss meaning so much more with Lena’s words swirling through her mind and settling warm in her heart.

Kara threads her hands through Lena’s hair, tugs her forward, pulls her deeper into the kiss.

“I love you, too,” Kara mumbles against her lips.

Kara feels the gasp that Lena lets out as much as she hears it. “You love me?”

“Rao, I was so stupid, of course I love you, I should’ve just told you that from the start.” She presses a long kiss to Lena’s lips. “I love you _so much_.”

Lena is so warm pressed against her, her body soft as it fits perfectly against Kara’s.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Lena laughs against her, the sound like magic the way it wraps around her heart and sends light through her chest. “I kind of thought I already was.”

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“You scared me earlier so no, I won’t.”

“I can think of a way I can make it up to you,” Kara says with a suggestive quirk of her eyebrow.

“Oh yeah?” Lena asks, her own eyes light with mischief as she trails a hand up Kara’s thigh.

Kara stops her hand before it can make it too far, there’ll be plenty of time for that later. She takes Lena’s hand up to her mouth, presses a kiss to her open palm. “I really am sorry about before.”

“Darling, I know you are. And I’m sorry too.”

“I promise, from now on, I’ll be open and honest about everything with you.”

“Me too,” Lena smiles. It really is great to see that smile again.

“Well, since we’re being honest, do you know what I really want to do now?”

Lena quirks her eyebrow. “What?”

“This.” The word has barely left Kara’s mouth when she leans forward, pressing tiny little kisses in quick succession across Lena’s face.

“Kara!” Lena giggles, the laughter only subsiding when Kara redirects her attention to Lena’s mouth. The kiss turns long and slow and Kara can’t believe that she ever thought that this meant nothing to Lena because there’s obvious care in the way her hands caress her face, in the way their lips move softly together and the small sigh that Lena lets out as she melts further into her.

She can feel it now, the love, surging warm and electric between them.

This right here, this is the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
